Characters/adults
To make reading easier, this page is split up in four sections: * Ever After High staff - The staff and associates of the titular high school, regardless whether they teach or fulfill another function, regardless when they were associated with Ever After High, and regardless of the fiction they appear in. * Other adults - All the individual, adult characters that appear in Ever After High, but aren't related to the school. All characters within a section are listed alphabetically. Ever After High staff Baba Yaga Baba Yaga is a faculty advisor at Ever After High, and as such it is her job to help students who are "off the right path". With that in mind, however, she is far less strict in her view of the Rebels than Headmaster Grimm. Badwolf Mr. Badwolf is a teacher of villainous students. He encourages their evil behavior as long as they stick to the schedule. Giles Grimm Not many students know of Giles Grimm, which is not surprising; he has been locked under the school for awhile. He is preoccupied with breaking an enchantment put on him, but is aware of the conflict occurring above ground, which he watches through his magic mirror. If only he could somehow let Raven Queen know what he knew... Gold Professor Gold was a faculty advisor for the Royals, recently replaced by the White Queen. Gingerbreadman The Grimmnastics teacher of Ever After High goes by Coach Gingerbreadman. He is strict about which sports are played and when. He is predictably interested in teaching students how to run, which is his area of expertise. Jack B. Nimble Professor Jack B. Nimble is a somewhat eccentric teacher of Literature or some form of Creative Writing. The students seem to like him and his outlandish stories. King Charming Maid Marian Teacher of Damsel-in-Distressing class. Her physical description is that she wears a baby blue satin dress and a tall cone hat with blue netting. Milton Grimm Milton Grimm is the headmaster of Ever After High. He is responsible for turning out the next generation of queens and kings, heroes and villains, and consequently, ensuring the safety of the magical realm. Unlike his brother, Giles, he will not hear of any fairy tales foregoing their destinies, and would encourage anyone entertaining the notion to banish such dangerous thoughts from their heads. Momma Bear Mother Goose Pied Piper The Pied Piper is a good-natured, somewhat gullible teacher and a professor of Muse-ic at Ever After High. His flute-playing always causes a flurry of rats to appear, usually at his expense. Poppa Bear The Beast Training and Care teacher of Ever After High. He's extremely shy around any girl and wears glasses. Rumpelstiltskin One of the teachers of the school, Rumpelstiltskin is depicted as a very short man with a Russian accent. Just like in his story, he's incredibly greedy, and is more interested in scamming his students into making him money than actually teaching them. White Queen The new Royal advisor to damsels-in-distress, Mrs. Her Majesty The White Queen, as she prefers to be called, is bossy and not above humiliating students who don't follow her Wonderlandian whims. Other adults Evil Queen Vain, evil, unapologetic. Everyone knows of the Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. But the mother of Raven Queen is another level of villain, famous for the crimes of poisoning Wonderland and invading the kingdoms of other fairy tales. She eagerly awaits the day that her daughter continues her legacy and frees her from mirror prison. Good King The Good King is the father of Raven Queen and has a close relationship with her. They often go sailing to vacation with friends along the coast. His thinning hair and beard are turning grey, but his constant smile and bright blue eyes haven't changed. He runs Queen Castle with the few remaining servants now that the Evil Queen is imprisoned. Narrators Constantly bickering, the narrators often have trouble narrating the story together. The male narrator seems to sympathize with the Rebels, while the female agrees more with the Royals. They are unknown to everyone except Madeline. Snow White The beloved princess from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Snow White, has achieved her Happily Ever After and is now a beloved queen. The Fairest One of All is as beautiful as ever with her iconic black hair, white skin, and blood-red lips. While her daughter, Apple, doesn't completely resemble her, she is proud nonetheless and has raised her to be a kind ruler. Notes There are some differences in occupations when it comes to the staff of Ever After High *In the Storybook of Legends, Maid Marian teaches Damsels-in-Distressing Class while in the Ever After High Secrets Hearts Diary lists her as the Crownculous teacher. *In the cartoon, Baba Yaga is the faculty advisor, she's the advisor to the evil students, and in the Secrets Hearts Diary she teaches Magicology. Category:Characters